The Origins
by TheIconicalIconofIcon-dom
Summary: The Fleet-Footed Larcenist was in search to know more about her past but her mind stays determined to head for the future. When she was on her way forward, she will meet people that could help her find her way back to the place where she used to be. What life is she going to choose? Will she continue looking towards the future or will she reminisce her long forgotten past?
1. Two Thieves of Different Sides pt1

Chapter 1 – Two Thieves of Different Sides Part 1 The Meeting

?'s POV

Cold night breeze tickles my face. Although the fresh scar on my right eye still hurts, I managed to ignore the pain and continued with my journey.

If only that freaking lion didn't try to claw my eyeballs out, I wouldn't have to pay for a healing oil, which cost me a golden ring. Now I don't have anything to trade for food and other valuable items - except the pearl necklace I found back at the Dark Woods- and the next village would be forty thousand miles away from here.

I held my satchel tighter and landed on the ground with a loud "fwoosh!". My position was like that of smooth dramatic movie landing, one leg stretched out to the side and the other leg was bent, one hand on the ground and the other on the cape.

If you were thinking, I am not flying earlier, I jump on top of the trees with the speed of light. In fact many people refer to me as The Fleet-Footed Larcenist, and The Rugged Blossom, and Le Jarring Mademoiselle. None of them seems to fit me accurately at all.

I slowly stood up and walked towards the rocky riverside. I took off my boots and felt the cold white rocks on my feet. I closed my eyes for a minute and opened it again. The view was nothing but breath-taking. The Frosty Falls where the ice-cold water of The Frosty River comes from never looked like it has been there for thousands of years now. It still gives out the tiny shiny ice shards that will take any body's breath away. The ice shards – when lighted by the stars above twinkles like a starry night sky on the land. And when you touched one, it will slowly melt on you palms leaving you the sensation of touching the clouds with your own hands.

I sighed. Perhaps this is what my trainer wants to point out, she always says… "All good things comes to those who wait". Perhaps that's all I gotta believe.

Yet I waited and waited for so long, nothing's happening. I thought about the other thing trainer says to me when we are talking… "If you are happy and contented, then good for you. But when you think something was missing, and you feel a bit lonely and sad, go back a few steps, maybe you just left something or something wrong behind. That must solve the problem".

Maybe just a few more steps, but I'll take just a few. I can't manage to go far back from where I used to be. I just… can't. There are many reasons why and I don't have much time to tell you. You see, I am not going all easy-breezy with my life here, there are bad guys who never stops following me. Don't ask me why, I'm The Fleet-Footed Larcenist remember?

Yup. The typical follow-the-thief situation is my current situation.

I know it's messed up that bad guys are following me even if I'm a bad guy too.

Let me get things straight.

I, I'm the main character in this story. I'm a professional thief and spy. So most people say I'm the bad guy.

And the bad guys who will surely follow me until we all go to hell are the professional thief busters, thief killers, brawny prisoners, city and kingdom soldiers, stupid money makers and pissed off fruit vendors. And I owe them… A lot.

What can I do? Kings and Queens got there blazing eyes on me. I set their blue blood boiling. Got their teeth screeching like, I don't know… Nails on a chalkboard?

In short, they are mad at me.

One, because of my dirty profession a.k.a my "job".

Two, I took countless precious items from there castles.

Three, I beat the donuts out of their dumb guards.

And four, I occasionally stop by to steal their breakfast, lunch, dinner and yummy snacks before they notice.

That is why they posted my face on almost each and every nook of their kingdoms.

And I tell you, it wasn't very easy to be famous.

Well, on the good hand, at least I'll be able to get what I want. Except that… I don't know what I want. Even the hardest and shiniest of diamonds can't make me happy. Something tells me that I should seek something else but not money.

I have these amazing friends back at the Brawn City, a place for extremely strong and buff guys. A place not totally for me, but hey, I'm lovin' their company!

I mean, who will not love hot cocoa every chilling night? Who will not love crazy country music to wake you up in the morning? Who will not love the friendly hefty neighbors who will greet you with a morning brawl?

Only in that place I found my spot. The spot that makes me forget the loneliness and the fact that I'm all alone. It's hard living and finding something you want to forget but you don't even know.

Most of all, I love how the people see through a person. The way they read minds but not in a creepy way. They know how to comfort somebody with words and healing hugs. The people will see you not how others see you, they see what is inside you.

Hm, I don't know, maybe being alone in a long journey made me feel desperate for love and care. But something tells me it is not the problem.

Oh well, I don't wanna talk about it anymore. We should really change the topic now… I'm not currently in a mood for drama.

I laid down on a cold rock and put my arms behind to support my head. Now I've got a clearer view of the starry night sky. Makes me wonder how…

-Rustle… Rustle-

"Hm?"

-Rustle…Rustle-

"What the- who's there?"

I jumped into my feet and quickly held the dagger on my hip. Oh boy, finally some thrill to start my evening.

"Show your face."

-Rustle… Rustle-

"I only have one word and I won't repeat it to ya sucker."

Right then, I saw a silhouette slowly getting taller and taller as if it was standing from the ground.

I gripped the dagger tighter and started to pull it out. Just as I was about to come closer, something heavy was thrown at me and the next thing I know, I was being tackled on the wet soil by who knows who?

A hand was keeping me from screaming and I lost my grip from my dagger. I was trying to pull the hand out but another hand covered my eyes.

Whoever this stranger is, I'm totally gonna kick his freaking buns! Nobody messes with my "alone" time! Nobody!

I was about to scream those words and attempted to bite his hands off, but he shush me continuously still sitting on my belly.

"Hey, hey…" He whispered. "Calm down, lady! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

When he found out it was no use and I still remained struggling, he held up something sharp on my parotid and I can feel he was going to cut my neck.

I tried to calm down but still trying to sense who this man is. Somehow I feel that he's not dangerous at all except the fact that he's planning to kill me if I wouldn't shut up.

"Hmblurbbluhmmdoohmmmn?" I mumbled angrily.

Just then, he started to take his hands of my eyes.

It was dark but the moon lighted half of his face, so I noticed the long scar going from his eyebrows, through his cheek, that ended on his neck. Makes me remember the fresh scar I also have.

The man has a golden hair just like me. And pinkish white skin just like me. And blue eyes just like me… Creepy Melting Maggots! He looks just like me!

Though he was about to say something else, he would've get the chance to say it. If only I didn't instantly fainted in front of him.

"Miss? Are you alright? Miss?"


	2. Two Thieves of Different Sides pt2

Chapter 2 – Two Thieves of Different Sides Part 2

Stranger's POV

"Soooo… What is a delicate lady like you doing in this kind of place? Isn't it too dangerous to be exploring alone especially that you're a girl? Aren't you worried that something bad might happen?"

When the girl woke up, I was sound asleep so it was almost too late for me to catch up with her after I noticed she disappeared. Gladly my sniffing instincts worked and I sniffed my way through the track of her smell.

I thought she will be happy to see me after her, I was wrong though. She smacked me right on the face and I stumbled backwards on a big pile of dirt. At least she knows my presence, that I will be here if she will need any help.

"Will you stop asking me questions?! Why are you even following me?!"

She shouted as she managed to create a pretty huge distance between us. We were skipping our way on top of the trees and I don't have any idea where she was planning to go. She was ahead of me now, seems like I wasn't very welcome as a helping friend here.

"Well, I'm sorry! I don't know you were still mad at me about strangling you earlier!" I crossed my arms and glared at her. She doesn't gave me any look, instead she kept moving forward and ahead of me.

"Hey! Are you avoiding me?" I asked her while I finally managed to catch up on her.

"Don't talk to me, freak." She said monotonously.

"Hmph! You just don't know how to consider a good helping friend. Maybe that's why you're alone here instead of having a warm humble home."

She stopped skipping and she stared wide eyes on the horizon ahead of us.

Oops… Too much. Too much. Too much.

I was about to say sorry but a dusty air blinded me, and when my eyes opened, she was out of sight.

"Oh, man. What a good friend you are… Look! Your 'friend' just disappeared out of anger! Veery, veery friendly of you, wise man!"

And with that, I continued lecturing myself about the same thing over and over again dropped myself on the ground and started walking somewhere deeper into the forest.

?'s POV

"Who the hell does he think he is? Telling me things that weren't even making any sense! And since when did strangling been considered a friendly manner?"

I asked the huge rock I'm sitting on and punched it.

"Ow!" I shook my hands crying. "Who asked you?" And groaned at the innocent rock frustratedly.

There was a moment of silence before I began to feel the feeling of being watched.

"I know it's you, weirdo. Will you please stop following me?"

At first I thought the guy was behind me but when I turned around… he's not there.

I hopped off the rock and walked slowly backwards keeping an eye of what's going to attack me. And because I was so focused on watching who's at my front, I didn't notice who's at my back until it was already too late.

"Hello, Fionna. Did you missed us? Come and give your pals a big warm hug."

Then there was this big man with a beard as white as snow. As much as his appearance, his attitude was often compared to be like snow or ice. Cold.

But, at this moment, he's not giving the ice cold glare he often use when he catches me stealing his goods.

"Snowbeard. W-what are you doing here?"

The guy keeps his eyes locked on me while four of his friends suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They have spears, daggers, and an extremely humongous axe.

And I… I got nothin'.

I gulped staring at the thing and back to Snowbeard.

"You like stealing, don't you Fionna?" He asked.

I didn't answer already standing on me fighting stance.

This was the first time he had called me by my real name. The first time anybody had said my real name for five years.

"Haha, of course you do. Why am I even asking, right? But you know we love stealing too. And this time, we will steal something you can never get back."

He stepped closer, his friends ready to attack, and I'm completely hopeless.

"Oh don't worry, we'll give ya something in exchange…."

"Cause that's what pirates do." One of his friend added. "We trade."

Snowbeard was getting closer and closer until I was already cornered to an oak tree.

"What do you say… Your soul for a death?

Stranger's POV

"Aaaalriight, Mr. Monkey! I'm into your stupid games no more! Give me back my boots and that I could leave this Glob forsaken place for good!"

I yelled and a second later, their was a rustling sound above the tree where I'm standing by.

"I'll give you one more minute to get down here and give my boots back!"

I know you've been wondering why I'm even doing this. Well, here's why…

Back at the last place I saw the lady, I started wandering off to the woods by myself. And you know that.

Next, two lions chased me all throughout the forest until I fell on a booby trap set by the local hunters.

When I got out of the pit, somebody started to throw nuts at me. Then there is this big pile of goo-goo. And I fell into it.

Then I ran to a pond to wash my clothes and maybe take a little bath. And because this place is so freaking cold, I have to hurry up before I get frostbite.

Of course, taking a bath means taking your clothes off. And swim to the cold water naked.

When I finally got a bit comfortable, that's when this ugly looking squirrel took my boots.

Now, I'm right here at this moment, begging under an oak tree, bare footed on the icy ground.

"Fine. If ya ain't gonna get down here then I guess I'll have to get up there myself!"

I was already half way to the lowest stable branch I can grab when I heard somebody scream.

The monkey was only a couple of branch from me, so I hopped as high as I could and pulled my boots from its tail.

I got this silly grin on my face and showed it to the monkey.

When I got up after putting my boots on, another nut was in purposely thrown at me by the little miscreant.

"Ow! I'll get you someday Tiny King-Kong! And I swear you'll never get to see the sun rise again when that day comes!"

I ran as fast as I could to the voice I know I've heard before.


End file.
